potter_encyclopaediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lyall Lupin
- New From J. K. Rowling - Remus Lupin |died= |blood=Pure-blood |marital=Widowed |alias= |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=*Hope (wife) *Remus (son) |hidem=Hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job=Authority on Non-Human Spirituous Apparitions |house=Gryffindor |loyalty= }} Lyall Lupin (b. 1928) was a Welsh pure-blood wizard, husband to Hope Howell and father of Remus John Lupin. Biography Early life Lyall Lupin was born into the pure-blood Lupin family somewhere in Wales, in 1928. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Gryffindor House. Early career Upon graduating, Lyall decided to take his studies on Defence Against the Dark Arts even further and, by the time was thirty, had become a world-renowned authority on Non-Human Spirituous Apparitions. In the fall of 1958, Lyall was investigating a series of Boggart attacks in a Welsh forest, when he heard a woman screaming. Sprinting into the nearby field where the disturbance had come from, he stumbled upon his future wife, a beautiful and intelligent insurance worker named Hope Howell, whose imagination was so overactive that she had seen the Boggart and made it take a form: that of a large, snarling, evil-looking man bearing down on her in the gloom. Lyall banished the Boggart with a wave of his wand, and Hope fell to him immediately, falsely believing that he had chased her would-be attacker away. His first words of reassurance died in his throat as he looked upon her, noticing how beautiful she was. Marriage Lyall took Hope home, and soon the two fell in love; although Lyall admitted to her, somewhat ashamed, some months later that she hadn't been in any danger, she still loved him just as much. To his incredulous delight, she accepted when he proposed marriage and threw herself into preparations for the wedding. Remus John Lupin was born after a years' marriage; a happy, healthy little boy, he immediately showed signs of magic and both parents dreamed happily of when he might attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, following in his father's footsteps. Ministry Unfortunately, tragedy intervened; Lyall was called in by the Ministry of Magic for the trial of Fenrir Greyback, being an expert on Dark creatures. Greyback was being tried for the gruesome murders of two Muggle girls, but was pretending to be a Muggle tramp; his lack of wand and dirty clothes were enough to convince the rest of the committee, but Lyall was not so easily fooled. He recognised certain telltale signs in Greyback's appearance and behaviour that revealed him to be a werewolf, and called that Greyback should be held in detention until the next full moon, a mere twenty-four hours away. Lyall's comrades laughed at him until he angrily declared that werewolves were evil and soulless and should be killed. Lyall was forced out of the courtroom and Greyback was released with a full apology. He killed the escort and ran off to plan revenge against Lyall for his harsh words at the trial. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Pure-bloods Category:Gryffindors